The present invention relates to a bendable door shutter that is slid following a guide groove on a device side.
Among door shutters, there is one, as shown in Patent Document 1, having a main body on a design surface side which is bent via thin parts in the width direction, and plural block pieces (same as frame or core wood) disposed on the underside of that main body, for opening and closing a device opening by being slid following a guide groove having a curved part on the device side. Here, as the main body, a soft resin, or the like, is used in order to maintain bendability, the thin parts are formed at equal intervals, and each thin part and the parts between the thin parts are formed as a plane surface. As the block pieces, a hard resin, or the like, is used in order to give rigidity, and from the viewpoint of bendability, they are disposed integrally between the thin parts on the underside of the main body.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-90186
In the structure of the door shutter as above, in maintaining bendability, the design surface of the main body, that is, the part between the thin parts was limited to a plane surface. In other words, as the shutter, although it is preferable to make the design surface of the main body an upwardly convex curved shape, it was considered impossible in connection with that the bendability is impaired.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to solve the problems such as above, and to make it such that a cosmetic shape hitherto considered impossible can be given while maintaining bendability.